In the field of optical communication, an optical module may comprise a plurality of lasers which function as an optical transmitting assembly. Each of the lasers may be driven by a corresponding driving chip. A micro controller unit (MCU) in the optical module may control a plurality of driving chips via an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus, and thereby control the plurality of lasers. The I2C bus may comprise a serial clock (SCL) bus and a serial data (SDA) bus. The SCL bus may be configured to transmit a periodic clock signal, and the SDA bus may be configured to transmit a data signal according to a cycle of the clock signal. The MCU may be connected with the plurality of driving chips via the I2C bus. When the plurality of driving chips have chip addresses different from each other, the MCU may identify each of the driving chips according to its chip address, and thereby control each of the driving chips.
If the MCU is connected with a plurality of driving chips having a same chip address, an address decoder may be further required for the optical module. When one of the driving chips having the same chip address is to be controlled, the MCU may identify the driving chip to be controlled from the same chip address by the address decoder.